Happy Birthday to me
by Hakujou-Muse
Summary: If anyone noticed it was Sasuke birthday recently.....July 23 to be exact.....Yeah I know it's late but whatever. It's a sweet fic with some SasuSaku, Enjoy!


This is my first Naruto fic in celebration of Sasuke's recent birthday and also to my friend Shirayuki who puts up very nicely with my yaoi-ness. This story takes place out of the storyline, the characters are 16 years old, and this will have slight SasuSaku just for my friend!

Reo: You're so nice it's sickening…..

Yeah I know, but on with the fic!! Happy B-day Ju-chan!!!

Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters and such and I also do not own the Lyrics to any Linkin Park Songs and such…..so yar!

****

Happy Birthday to me……

Uchiha Sasuke was in a foul mood, not that this was unusual, but it seemed that this mood was causing him to dred the day even before it was starting. Sasuke stared out at the horizon from his small apartment, at this time in the morning the majority of Leaf village still slumbered, but Sasuke always knew that there were better things to do then sleep…….especially on this day of days.

Removing himself from the window seal Sasuke quickly changed into proper garbs to go training in. Being that it was mid summer and bound to be scorching later Sasuke choose to wear a blue tank top with the Uchiha fan on the back and then his usual pair of khaki shorts.

After finishing a small breakfast it was time to set out on his usual training routine involving a 3 mile run and then 2 hours worth of jutsu training. As Sasuke was about to leave his home, it suddenly came to him that he'd almost forgotten to grab his Mp3 player from his laptop. Dashing back quickly he snatched it up and attached it to his belt placing the headphones securely on his person. Now Uchiha Sasuke was ready to run, fight and battle the awful day that lay before him.

************

Sweat dripped down the sides of his face which was flushed a bright red, and his breath came in deep gasps. Sasuke stared down the dummy in front of him that looked about ready to fall apart. Thundering beats of a song called 'Take a look Around', by a group called Limp Bizkit pounded in his ears as he sprang forward once more taking out all his aggression and anger on the dummy before him only thoughts of one person he'd like all in the world to be in the place of this dummy….

'Aniki……'

Sasuke growled a barrage of kunais leaving his hands that then went into a flurry of hand movements to perform his fiery jutsu.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!!", fire poured from his lips engulfing the dummy bringing about it's demise.

Sasuke free fell onto his back now facing the blue sky above worn from his training and from his own emotions. The song playing in his ears matched his mood right now…..

__

'When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own'

His arm lay across his eyes blocking the bright sun from his worn eyes, even though he was exhausted it wasn't enough to drive the sad thoughts from his mind.

"Somewhere I belong……..", the words murmured softly more of a question then a statement. 

If it wasn't for the fact Sasuke was caught up in his own emotional turmoil he would have felt the presence of the shinobi sneaking up on him at this moment._  
_

"Yoooooooo Sasuke!!!!", Sasuke nearly had a heart attack as Leaf Villages #1 loud mouth shinobi yelled in his ear.

Bolting upright Sasuke had a kunai out ready to kill the person before him and stopped as he realized it was only Naruto. Removing the headphone buds from his ears Sasuke spoke in a venomous tone.

"What do you want dobe?", Sasuke was satisfied fully by Naruto's reaction to the little insult.

"What did you call me?!!!" Naruto's eyes flaring.

"You heard me dobe……", muttered Sasuke he knew he was being more cruel then usual, but a voice in his head told him that someone else besides himself should suffer on this day.

"This is what I get for trying to come and warn you about those idiot girls…..besides Sakura-chan, I would never say awful things about her! But anyways they're on the hunt for you looking to give you presents….and it's not even valentines day!!!" ,with that Naruto huffed and spun on his heel once again leaving Sasuke to his own thoughts.

Sasuke groaned inwardly, of course his personal fan club knew what day it was, he was fearful if he ran into one of them he might unintentionally bite their head off more so then normal. He most of all did not want to hurt Sakura with his knife like words that seemed to always leave his mouth at the most inopportune times.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke finally lifted himself from the warm grass and began he trudge back to the heart of leaf village his spirits no higher then they where then when he first started the day out. They were, if possibly, even lower with the addition of having to avoid every female in the village for fear of getting mobbed. 

**********************

If his 3 mile run wasn't enough then trying to outrun the female shinobi of Leaf village should fit the bill completely. After losing Ino at the flower shop he was taking a rest in an alley sipping a iced green tea he had gotten from a vending machine.

"Uchiha?", for the second time today Sasuke almost had a heart attack, but relaxed when it was Shikamaru, the lazy shinobis usual placid look was replaced with one of amusement.

"On the run today?", Sasuke just nodded in reply to his obvious question.

"I in no way whatsoever envy you Uchiha…….", walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him.

"I don't envy myself either….." Sasuke sighed keeping his gaze downcast at the can in his hand.

"Why don't you just tell them to just blow off? I mean it's not like you care what they think, right?", Shikamaru's gaze upward toward the sky.

Why didn't he just tell them off? He really didn't give a damn if he hurt the feelings of his annoying adoring fans……

'_Sasuke-kun! How are you today? Sasuke-kun are you alright? Sasuke-kun lets work hard together! Ganbatte Sasuke-kun!'_

"Sakura….", Sasuke whispered as he rubbed his face as thoughts of a certain pink haired shinobi came to mind.

"What was that?", inquired Shikamaru.

"Betsumi….", Sasuke muttered quickly and get up, " I gotta go…..see ya." 

With that said Sasuke leaped up onto a nearby roof leaving Shikamaru bewildered by the usual stoic Uchiha's sudden show of emotion.

*******************

Sasuke stood letting the steady stream of scalding water run over his sore body the relaxing his muscles and mind. All his worries were for the meantime washed away with the beads of water that rolled down his lithe body. Sasuke rested his forehead against the cool tile of the shower letting the contrast of temperature make his body shiver and heavy sigh escaping thin lips.

After some time Sasuke finally removed himself from the cocoon of hot water and steam wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist and then taking another to dry out his dripping hair. It was now late afternoon and Sasuke was more then thankful that no other incidents had occurred.

His feet padded softly across the floor as he made his way to the small kitchen he had and rummaged through the frig to produce a carton of milk, not even bothering with a cup Sasuke opened the carton and began to drink straight from it, but while in mid swallow there came a knock at the door. Bringing the carton away from his lips and back into the fridge Sasuke gave his hair a quick ruffle and then rested the towel around his shoulders as he now stood in front of the door oblivious to whom could be behind it.

When Sasuke opened the door it was at that moment he wished he could die right there on the spot because of the person who stood on his door step. 

"S-Sakura?", the name barely able to pass his lips and he could feel the blood rushing to his face in record time.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun…", Sakura bowed but kept her eyes downcast, "I'll come back at a better time….", with that Sakura turned and began to make her way down the hall. Saskue watched frozen in a decision that could make or break, but he had chosen before he even knew it himself.

"Chotto!", his voice louder then he would have expected himself able to speak because Sakura stopped right in her tracks and turned to look back at him with hopeful eyes.

"Right now is a good time Sakura……Would you like to come in?", Sasuke knew he was still blushing but he knew he would regret it if he let Sakura just walk away.

Sakura still looked unsure but had come back and hesitantly entered the Uchiha abode looking about as she had never seen the inside of Sasuke's home. He directed her to sit on the cushy couch in the living room area and offered her a drink Sakura declined, so Sasuke quickly excused himself so that he could make himself look decent Sakura just nodded face downcast because she was blushing madly.

After Sasuke had disappeared Sakura tries to get herself together and tried to take her mind off of seeing a half- wait not even half dressed Sasuke and decided to get her mind off the image in her brain, deciding to take this time to look about Sasukes home taking note of how neat and tidy it all was, a desk that was home to a laptop and then tall bookshelves filled to the capacity with books, a few indoor plants, but all the walls in the room were bear. There was nothing personal about the space that would tell you about the personality of the person who lived here. 

Sakura hugged her satchel closely as she sat on the couch her nervousness beginning to resurface itself again. She knew that she must look like a goof acting like every other girl in the village who insisted on chasing after Sasuke, but Sakura knew in her heart of hearts that she truly did love and care for the brooding shinobi, she knew that today must be very hard for him and wondered if even any of them even understood hurt that he must feel to be all alone with no family to call his own.

"Sakura?", at the mention of her name Sakura almost jumped so caught up in her own thoughts not to notice Sasukes return with him fully dressed.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry for dropping in like I did….", Sakura muttered bowing her head.

"No no, it's okay I don't mind really, if it had been anyone else probably, but not………you", Sasuke couldn't believe he had said that but after he did the words just felt so right. Sakura blushed severely at this comment, but then spoke herself.

"Well I just came over to ask if you like to just take a walk with me is all?", eyes full of hope as she looked up into Sasuke's fathomless eyes.  


"A-aha….", he replied nodding.

Sakura looked relieved when Sasuke agreed to go out with her, but tried to hide it so she didn't look as weird as she felt. 

"Shall we?", Sasuke hesitantly offered Sakura his open hand and she just as hesitantly took his, feeling her stomach flip at the almost electric touch. Sasuke seemed to feel the same jolt within his own body, the duo got up and made their way out of Sasuke's home, Sakura smiling and Sasuke unknowing of what awaited him.

***************

The sun had finally fallen and the unlikely duo had been walking for what seemed like and eternity and the two wouldn't wish it any other way, not that either one would tell the other these thoughts as they walked. Sakura and Sasuke had said barely five words to one another just enjoying the opposites company in that way that set your being at calm.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starving!" Sakura spoke energetically.

Sasuke just smiled at her, Sakura's bright attitude always seemed to make him forget his angst and just felt to enjoy the moment. Sakura picked up her pace telling him that she knew a great place where they could eat.

"Sasuke-kun we're almost there! I want you to close your eyes ok?", at this request Sasuke looked at her skeptically, but Sakura looked straight on her gaze steady, Sasuke flinched at her gaze, but then nodded closing his eyes and trusting Sakura not to lead him astray. It was strange putting his total trust in another and trying to keep his anxiety in check with the entire situation. 

"We're almost there, ok?", Sasuke gave Sakura's hand a squeeze as his reply. The sounds around Sasuke seemed to increase which told him that they were indeed at a restaurant of some sort, but then it suddenly got quiet again. 

"Ok you can open your eyes Sasuke-kun!", with that said he did open them and almost panicked when the room lit and a yell came.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!!!", a plethora of people stood in the private room faces alit with smiles and cheers. 

He was beyond shocked there stood everyone he knew and cared about whether he admitted it aloud or not.

"Good job Sakura-chan on getting him here in one piece.", taunted Kakashi-sensei.

"Lay off copy-cat!", said Iruka-sensei hitting Kakashi across the back.

"The look on your face was priceless Sasuke-chan!!", sneered Naruto.

"Well it never would have happened if Sakura-chan hadn't planned it all!" cheered Ino. 

"I-I don't know what to say…..", Sasuke looked at Sakura stunned. 

"No need to say anything, lets just party!", bellowed Choji at the same time stuffing his face.

"Whatever…..", muttered Shikamaru rolling his eyes in feigned distain.

And so it went that everyone celebrated the day of Sasuke's birth with drinking eating talking and the opening of presents. The party went late into the night till finally Iruka shut it down saying that it was way past everyone to be home and asleep after some protesting and pouting the party did indeed end everyone saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways home leaving just Sakura and Sasuke alone once more after some outrageous yelling from Naruto about it.

"So……did you like it?", Sakura asked hesitantly. 

"This……would have to be the best day I've had for as long as I can remember." Said Sasuke honestly, there was nothing else that he could say.

"Oh I almost forgot……I have a present for you," announced Sakura digging into her satchel and produced a small velvet box and handed it to Sasuke unceremoniously. Sasuke looked at it questioningly.

"Just open it!" Sakura's voice tinged with excitement once again.

And so he did and stared in disbelief taking the item out of the box, dangling from his hand with a pure white pooka shell choker on it hung a small charm in the shape of the Uchiha fan like the one always appearing on his shirts.

"Did you…..", he didn't get the finish as Sakura cut in.

"Made it myself and got the charm specially made, it took forever but it's worth for someone you care about……", Sakura flushed as she finished talking finding her toes once again very interesting.

"It's perfect…." breathed Sasuke putting it on quickly.

Sakura looked up with an ecstatic expression upon her face and without warning leaped forward catching Sasuke in a close embrace.

"Happy Birthday…..Sasuke-kun." whispered Sakura.

"Happy Birthday to me……..", replied Sasuke being his arms around Sakura and the two just stood there in perfect peace, only sound to be heard the singing duet of the cicadas and crickets.

Sasuke knew where he belonged now and he never wanted to leave……..

-Owari-

A/N: That's all!!! I hope you like it cause I know I had hell of a time writing it…..I really tried to keep everyone in character, but it is pretty much AU……so I don't know…..I did this more for my friend then anyone else, so I don't really give a damn what anyone else says!! XD

Reo: Idiot……

Damn straight!! Oh and if you feel the kindness to grant this with a review then more power to ya'!


End file.
